


I Don't Need a Reason Why

by Illuminahsti



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Other, Vintage Clothes, also ft Juno Steel's glorious thighs, juno steel is a babe, vespa cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminahsti/pseuds/Illuminahsti
Summary: Juno buys a new suit and dresses up for Peter.Rated T for a solitary blowjob joke
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly long, loving descriptions of clothing. You have been warned.

Juno’s alarm was beeping, somewhere in the distance. Peter was so warm and comfortable that he couldn’t drag himself out of his cocoon to turn it off. Instead, he curled closer, hitching his leg between Juno’s thighs and pressing his face into Juno’s chest. He smelled like sweat and cheap soap and Peter had never, never felt so content.

The alarm was beeping again. Juno moaned and shifted, but Peter clung too tightly to be dislodged. The beeping stopped, and Juno wrapped his free arm around Peter.

“We got to get up,” Juno groaned.

Peter shook his head against Juno’s shoulder, eyes squeezed tight. He would be happy if he never got up, never left this narrow bunk that sagged in the middle and tipped them together like they were one body.

“Buddy will kill us if we’re late.”

“Then I’ll die happy.”

“You’re being very sweet, but my arm is asleep.”

Peter dug his fingers into the soft skin on Juno’s hip and pulled himself onto Juno’s chest.

“I have to shower.”

Peter made a small noise of protest. Juno shifted and started to slide out from under him.

“What do I have to do to convince you to stay in bed longer?”

Juno got out of bed. Their skin made a soft squelching noise as he peeled away from Peter’s clinging legs. “Defend me from Buddy’s wrath when I ruin the heist?” He said.

“How about I suck you off instead?”

Juno laughed. “You already did that today.”

Peter moaned. “I have wasted my bargaining chip.”

He rolled onto his side to watch Juno get ready. He didn’t have his glasses on, so he watched the blurry shape of Juno’s warm, dark skin as he moved around the room, pulling his pants back on and searching for his toiletries. He put his bright orange bonnet on and then leaned over to kiss Peter. Peter grabbed Juno’s arm and pulled him down. Juno smiled against his lips, but he still pulled back.

“I’ll be quick,” he said. 

With Juno gone, the bed was cold and he wasn’t really tempted to fall back asleep. Instead, he got up, pulled on his robe, and padded down the icy hallway to his room. By the time Juno emerged from the showers, Peter’s hair and makeup were done, and he was back in Juno’s room, dress in hand. He sat on Juno’s bed in just a pair of slacks and leaned back to watch Juno get dressed.

He didn’t know what to expect. Juno had gone shopping with Vespa for this heist, and Buddy had imperiously informed him that he wasn’t invited. So he relaxed and waited for the surprise.

Juno was wearing only a towel, moisture beading on his shoulders, and it took all of Peter’s self-control not to get up and kiss the water off.

Juno gave him an amused sideways look. “You just going to watch?”

“You said you bought something new for me. I want the full show.”

Juno let out a little embarrassed chuckle, and Peter’s heart squeezed with affection. He tilted his head back, eyes half closed, already smiling, waiting for Juno.

Juno dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of black briefs, then short black socks. He joined Peter on the bed and buckled on sock suspenders over his calves. Peter leaned forward and traced his fingers up Juno’s shin, around the back to feel the muscles in his calf, and then drew Juno’s foot between his legs so he could snap the garters onto the socks himself.

Juno’s breath hitched, and when Peter looked up at him, Juno’s eye was fixed on him intently.

“Are these just for me?” Peter asked, voice low.

“Mm. You said you liked vintage.”

Peter swallowed dryly and moved to the other leg. His socks were good silk, a delicate weave, and they slid under Peter’s hands.

“They’re okay?” Juno asked. He sounded unsure.

Peter met his gaze again. “Kiss me,” was his answer.

Juno’s lips twitched into a teasing smile. “I’ll mess up your lipstick.” He kissed Peter softly on the corner of his mouth instead and then got up, leaving a swirl of cold air in his wake.

There was a clothing box on the dresser, the logo embossed on the side. Juno opened it and took the first article of clothing out.

He pulled on a pair of charcoal grey wool slacks, thighs flexing as he bent over. They were expensive weave, the threads too close in color to be called tweed but variegated enough to add texture. His shirt was palest lavender linen, French cut, and he buttoned it up slowly, fingers working each small buttonhole with precision. He tucked the tails into his pants and did them up, then leaned over to his small jewelry chest and pulled out a pair of cuff links. Peter was too far away to see anything about them except the color: dark tarnished silver. Juno’s careful fingers quickly did up each cuff, and then straightened them carefully.

Peter was surprised that Juno would already own cufflinks, and he said so.

“They were Ben’s,” Juno said softly. “He was always a better dresser than I was.”

The hints he dropped about Ben were coming closer together the longer Peter knew him, and Peter filed all of them away to add to the image of Juno’s closest companion that was rapidly becoming three dimensional.

Instead of wingtips, Juno wore square toed black boots, polished to a deep shine and embellished with tiny silver studs.

Juno picked up a pair of suspenders off the dresser and held them out. “I forgot to put them on first,” he said.

Peter slid off the bed and took them, clipping them to the back of Juno’s pants, then tracing his fingers up the muscles of Juno’s back to hook the suspenders over his shoulders. Juno did the fronts up while Peter rested his chin on Juno’s shoulder.

“What’s next, love?”

Juno leaned back a little, and Peter traced his hands over Juno’s chest, under the suspenders. “Are you going to get dressed anytime soon?”

“And risk missing part of the show?”

“I live to entertain.” He turned his head to leave a smiling kiss on Peter’s cheek, then pulled away and reached into the box. “I do actually need your help.” He handed Peter a tie in dark silver, brocaded with lighter threads in an intricate diamond pattern. “Do you think you can do one of those fancy knots you’re so proud of?”

Peter leaned in, carefully looping the tie around Juno’s neck. He tilted his chin up obligingly, revealing just a hint of his throat between the upper points of the collar. Peter resisted the urge to leave a purple kiss there, no matter how good it would look against the warm chestnut of Juno’s skin.

It took him a couple tries to finish the Eldridge knot when he wasn’t doing it in the mirror, but when he stepped back the neat triangle knot pointed to Juno’s broad shoulders and complimented the diamonds of the tie. He let his fingers linger on Juno’s chest, drinking him in.

Juno’s lips quirked up. “Look okay?”

“That is an utterly unfair question,” Peter breathed. “You know what you’re doing to me.”

“I’m not done yet.” He stepped back and reached for the next layer.

The vest was deep purple wool felt, and Peter could tell the cost of the weave just by the way it draped over Juno’s chest. When Juno reached to do the buttons, Peter pushed his hands aside and did them himself, focusing on the rise and fall of Juno’s chest. The buttons were silver, etched with straight lines in a square. When he did the last one up, Juno took his hand and kissed his fingertips.

He put a silver eyepatch on, and then rummaged through his closet. He came out with a mass of straps that Peter didn’t recognize. With a speed that betrayed long practice, Juno pulled it over his head and did up the buckles. It was a side holster for his blaster, which hooked over one shoulder and wrapped around the middle of his chest, framing his pectorals and highlighting the muscles of his arms. He tucked the blaster in and turned slowly, then spread his arms for Peter’s approval.

Peter ran his eyes over Juno’s body, lingering on the way his collar underlined his square jaw, the careful tailoring of the vest that hugged his broad chest and thick waist, the slacks cut almost too tight to be decent but instead just draped over the muscles of his thighs as a reminder of the glory underneath.

It wasn’t until Peter got dizzy that he realized he had stopped breathing. He sucked in a breath and said hoarsely, “fuck me.”

Juno smiled, his eye crinkling, and he leaned against the wall. “Maybe later. It’s your turn to put on a show.”

“You’ve already seen my dress,” Peter said, but he stood anyway and pulled it on. It was heavy white silk, brocaded thickly with purple flowers. From the closely structured waistband the skirt split over both thighs, exposing the skin tight purple slacks he wore beneath. He fastened the glittering crystal buttons up to the diamond keyhole neckline, intensely aware of Juno’s eye on him.

Juno looked almost sleepy as he lounged against the wall, a smug smile on his face. Peter quirked an eyebrow in question.

“I’m just wondering how I managed to get the handsomest man in the galaxy on my arm.”

“The most beautiful lady in the galaxy needs pretty trinkets to show off,” Peter demurred.

Juno hitched off the wall and came over to Peter. He put one warm hand on Peter’s waist, and then leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. “You’re more than a trinket,” he said, and all trace of teasing was gone from his voice. “You know that, right?”

Peter wanted to shrug it off, claim he was only making light, but there was a fierce possessive fire in Juno’s eye and he found he couldn’t lie.

“Thank you, Juno,” he said instead.

“Good,” Juno said. “I don’t want you as anything except my partner.”

Peter pressed his forehead against Juno’s. “Likewise,” he murmured.

“Glad to hear it,” Juno said. “Let’s get out of here before Buddy comes looking for us.”

He stepped back and grabbed his suit coat. Peter hooked an arm through his elbow and followed him out. He picked up his shoes and his floor length fur coat in his room, and then he and Juno walked down the stairs to the kitchen, arm in arm.

Juno looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled a soft, genuine smile.

They were interrupted by a wolf whistle from Vespa. She sat on the table in a sharp cut tuxedo, her hair neatly combed for once.

Juno laughed and asked “Like what you see?”

Peter put a protective hand over Juno’s chest. “He’s not for sharing.”

“Oh I know.” Vespa grinned. “I picked the outfit out just for you. You’re welcome, Stabby.”

Peter inclined his head gracefully. “I thank you from the bottom of my heart,” he said sincerely.


	2. Illustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun describing the clothes that I drew them too

**Author's Note:**

> Update: SerAtlantisite drew me art!!! [Go feast your eyes upon this beautiful picture ](https://alecjmarsh.tumblr.com/post/189771117248/seratlantisite-junos-lips-quirked-up-look)


End file.
